RoChu: Birthday
by atds0724
Summary: Gakuen Hetalia: Yao's having his birthday today and all he wants is to be alone; but then someone abruptly comes in to his dorm and greets him...


Birthday  
by atds0724 /gakuen hetalia rochu fic; smut comes in the latter part of the story. Alt universe please./

part 1

Yao peeked outside the room, when he soon realized no one was out there he closed the door and locked it. Today was his birthday, and he didn't want anyone to find out.

"it's only you and me now huh aru?" he looked at the kitty doll, a childish look on his face.  
Yao wasn't fund of having birthday parties; he hated wearing those foolish hats and people greeting him. He hated those presents that he received in every single birthday he had, well, he only appreciated them because they were given by his siblings.

He hugged the plushie tight; he just wished that this day would end.

Then..there was a knock on the door.

"Oh great. Who could this be aru?"

Yao stood up and went to the door. He knew that his roommate was on a field trip, and his siblings were somewhere else at the time being. Who was at the door?

He looked through the peephole, and he saw a tall blonde man standing, he had lilac eyes, was wearing a pink scarf, and held a sunflower on his hand. It was Ivan Braginski.

He looked like an innocent man alright, but- he had a bad reputation in the academy. He was sent to detention so many times because of torturing students with a water pipe. He was also suspended for 2 weeks because he almost committed homicide to a 1st year named Raivis.  
The first time ivan met yao in class he mistaken the chinese man for a girl.

Yao hesitated- _w-what is he doing here aru-? _  
He opened the door slowly, and he looked at the amethyst eyes of the russian.

_Wow, those eyes of his- they're so-_

His thought was cut short when the larger man hugged him tightly.

"Happy birthday yao!"

"AIYAAH ARU-"

_what the- how did he know that it was my birthday today? But besides that- _

"Ivan- l-let-go- i can't-"  
but he hugged even tighter.

Soon as yao was about to see the light he felt a lick on his cheek. Using much of his strength he pushed the russian away from him. Embarassed, he wiped his cheek and protested- "w-WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT ARU-? You almost bear hugged me to death and why did you-"  
again his words were interrupted when vodka-touched lips met his. He froze, but then struggled when he felt fingers run his back. Ivan chuckled seeing yao flushed and angry, it aroused him even more. Yao felt a cool breeze on his chest when ivan unbuttoned his shirt. He flinched when cold hands went around his naked chest and shivered when he was resisting himself to groan from the friction of their arousals pressing one another. The seductiveness of the kiss, the pressure on each other's length, the naughty hands adventuring the chinese man's nudity, it was making yao's body scream for more. Yao didnt know what to do, but- Oh god why hasn't he felt _this_ good?

Ivan broke the kiss, "thats 1/4 of my present for little yao~"

_p-present-? Damn this- what is he even thinking aru? Th-this shouldnt be happening aru! Its against the school rules aru!_; before he was going to scold him he asked "i-ivan- how- did you know it was my birthday today aru?"

"thats easy da. I asked your siblings. I even had to force it out of them."

"wh-what did you do to them aru?"

ivan put a finger on his lips "dont worry little yao~ now let me give you the rest of my gift da?" before yao could escape the russian pushed him to the bed filled with kitty plushies and homework and such. He pinned yao down with his back facing him. "what- the-" yao tried to stop a moan when the russian unzipped his pants and grabbed his arousal. He stroked it hard, like fingernails scraping down a blackboard. Ivan felt the length growing, it was burning to the touch as he gave it a strong grasp. Yao couldnt take it anymore- he moaned, loud enough but couldnt be heard from next door.

With one hand holding on to the chinese man's hands and the other grasping on to his length, ivan bent down to lick the other man's neck. He then went up to his ear and rammed his tongue in it. "S-STOP- S-STOP ARU! N-nnghh-!" ignoring him ivan took off both his and yao's pants and without a second thought he plunged in. Yao cried out from the suddenness, his entrance tightening. Ivan sighed, finally..after months of waiting, he finally became one with me.

Ivan deepened his hard thrusts, harder and harder..faster and faster.. He kept going in and out savagely. Yao was sweating like hell; nails digging on ivan's back. He moaned, and kept yelling out ivan's name, whether to stop or continue giving sadistic pleasure, he didnt know. " Ivan Ivan Ivan Ivan IVAN!" Yao feeling ashamed of himself- being a top student and a great role model but now is so weak- so feeble against this school bully. Yao ejaculated, and the bed was covered with his cum.

Ivan was on the edge, his mind was filled with nasty thoughts,  
his ears listening to the moans and cries of how much pleasure his partner is feeling, his vision was starting to go blind. Then after feeling yao push back, his length going down to the hilt, he spilled over the edge.

The chinese man sighed and shivered when warm white liquid slid in him. "nngghh...i-ivan- aaahhhnn-!"  
_no- this cant- this cant happen..this cant- my virginity aru.. _

Ivan smiled; sighed in relief and he slowed his thrusts. He brought yao to his lap, breathed in all of yao's essence and after one last push he released.  
The two men panted and was sweating beside each other. "..why aru.." ivan closed his eyes and replied,

"...because i love you.."

"..youre lying aru..if you love me, you should've made me decide aru-...to lose my purity."  
"but do you intend to love me back if i did?"

"...i dont know."

"..."

"..."

ivan stood up from the bed, he put his clothes back on and went straight to the door. He glanced back, smiled once again, a smile that looked so satisfied yet still so sad,

"get me suspended or expelled, as long as youre okay with it, i will be fine... happy birthday yao."

-  
Yao didnt go out of his room that day. He even locked the door so that no one can come in.  
The next day students asked him where he was, and how he missed that special day when ivan was being nice to everybody. He didnt answer.. But whenever he sees ivan pass by him everyday, seeing him so changed, so obedient; he remembers, the day when he fell in love with ivan.

part 2

Everyone praised and respected ivan. He was all honors and at the top of his batch. Yes he was the best- but somewhere deep inside he was sad.  
Today december 30, was HIS birthday, and everyone greeted him, visited his dorm and celebrated. Til night it was over, and everyone left.

Tired, ivan climbed up his bed and slept. He should be happy right? He got everything he wanted. But not everyone. ...yao.  
Ivan heard a knock on the door, he sighed, got up and looked through the peephole. There, he saw a small ebony haired man, with those gold asian eyes of his. He wore a mao jacket and had a warm smile on his face.

Ivan was surprised. The person he hasnt met for a long time was at his door- Wang Yao.  
He opened the door, a big smile on his face, "Littl- i mean- Y-Yao!"  
the chinese man smiled back, "Good to see you again aru." ivan giggled at yao's formality, the smaller man blushed and took out a panda-printed scarf behind his back. "H-happy birthday aru!" ivan gasped, grabbed the scarf and hugtackled yao "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"A-aiyah aru! N-no problem aru- wa-wait ivan get o-" yao's words were cut short when ivan kissed him on the lips. Yao closed his eyes and wanted to savor the moment. But then suddenly ivan broke the kiss and sat up- "ah! I- i'm sorry ne i didnt mean to!"

"i-its okay a-aru-" yao blushed, he was hoping for the more aggressive ivan, its been long since they've made love.

"um- do you want to come in da?"

"e-eh- but i must've disturbed your sleep i couldn't-"

"no i appreciate it! Please dont go!"  
ivan took yao's hand, it was sweating. Embarassed, Yao put his hand behind his back but nodded. He went in with ivan, and inside there were gifts and cups and leftover food everywhere, the place was a total mess. _At least the bed's alright- oh god what am i thinking aru? _

Both sat down on the bed, sleep was tugging at ivan.  
Yao noticed and asked "you sure you want my company aru? You look tired.."

"n-no- seriously, i really want you to become one with me- i mean breed with me- I MEAN 'BE'! D-dammit!" ivan sank his head on a pillow.  
yao laughed and nodded. Then silenced filled the room. "umm- so..."

"d-do you want to wear the scarf now aru?"

"huh-s-sure ne-" ivan took off his pink scarf, and yao wrapped the new one around his neck. This was the closest distance they could ever get. It was so tempting, to kiss those sweet lips of his. But- after all that time without him- is this a good chance to make up for the lost time?

He couldnt take it, its been so damn long. he grabbed yao's hand and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Yao flushed- but didnt want anything more than this. Yao opened his mouth to give ivan more access- he felt that velvety tongue of the russian's- oh gosh it was so impure- but so damn good. The russian's hands roamed about on the chinese' body, he took off the jacket and the vest, the belt and the pants. Soon yao was naked, and ivan barenaked; his shirt was only left on. The smaller man moaned when he felt wet kisses going lower and lower until..he felt ivan sucking on his length. He moaned, "i-Ivan-Ivan- aaaagghnnn-s-suck- h-hard-er-..." and ivan complied. Yao threw his head back,  
he placed a hand behind ivan's head and kept pushing him in, deeper hitting his mouth's wet hot core.

How ivan was doing the blow job was intense, the chinese man moaned in pleasure.  
Ivan felt like teasing yao, he took off his mouth and instead of sucking, he licked and kissed the very tip. The chinese man jerked "i-ivan-n-no..-g-god more-"  
ivan chuckled, yao gave a death glare. He put it back in his mouth, and continued sucking. Yao sighed, lusty thoughts in his mind, he was going to cum soon.  
"-i-i'm- a-bout- to-"  
ivan continued lubricating his erection with saliva, up, down. he didnt stop. The chinese man turned to and fro, and after ivan bit the coiling arousal yao spilled. The russian cleaned up his mess with his tongue.

Ivan got up, he looked at those golden eyes of his, and even if he was back to his sadistic mode, he still before turned over a new leaf, he turned his face away from his eyes, embarassed and had that little red tint on his face as he wiped the remnants off his lips. Yao breathlessly laughed. He put a hand on ivan's cheek and made him face his eyes again. Ivan just closed his eyes, a part of him doesn't want this- the new part of him.

"..look at me ivan aru," he reached up to kiss those lips of his, "my dear, sweet vanya."  
ivan opened his eyes and stared at the smaller man,  
_did he just call him by his- _

"i did my research aru." ivan smirked, although he wondered WHERE he got his research he didnt care, "now come on Vanya, my love, dont tell me its over aru." ivan silently agreed as he unbuttoned his own shirt, yao helped, then threw it on the floor. They both went higher on the bed, and ivan covered the other man's body with his own. Before they began the intercourse they kissed each other lovingly, hands touched pleasurable spots which made the other moan. Yao kissed the other's nape and whispered, "i want to feel you inside me now aru.." ivan nodded "anything you desire ne." as he slowly descended into yao.

The chinese man groaned from the initial pain, but it was all gonna pay off.  
Soon as yao's entrance loosened from the slow thrusting of the russian he started to pump faster and harder. Yao moaned loud as he plunged into him, it was pure ectasy. He wrapped a leg unto ivan's waist and spreaded his legs even wider. It was sinful bliss he thought, as ivan went in deeper and deeper down to the hilt, his length rubbing his pleasure spot. if they were caught, they might get expelled- and even worse ivan can go back from his good to his very bad reputation.

People might start to think bad of him again, that he still had that yandere self in him. Yao didnt want that to happen, no he didnt- it took long for ivan to reciprocate a good reputation, a year long. He didnt want it to be destroyed in seconds because of his lustful desire of sex. _Hm- is that the only reason why he wanted yao?_ Of course not. Ivan loved yao, he was the reason why he changed.

Ivan now increasing pace, hitting yao's pleasure spot in intense frequency, not even getting tired, reminisced yao's birthday, when yao was begging to stop but now is begging, screaming for more.  
Ivan bent down to lick, kiss, bite any naked flesh he could get to. Yao arched his back for completion, his grip on ivan's waist got tighter. Ivan groaned from the tightness, but help support by grasping on to his hip.

The room was getting darker now, and it was filled with obscene sounds from sweaty bodies hitting each other. Yao, taking short breaths, repeatedy yelling ivan's name like a prayer as ivan rammed into him possessively. it was becoming too much he thought. But ivan thought differently. He hasnt came yet. He deepened the thrusts, he pushed himself to the limit. Yao held on tight, no. It wasnt over yet.  
Ivan wanted to ejaculate badly, he wanted to own, claim yao, he wanted his seed in him.  
It was obvious how much ivan wanted to come.

"want me to help aru?" yao gave him a bruising kiss. Tongues interlocked, collided, and slid one another; yao broke the kiss, and in a husky voice he whispered behind the russian's ear

"Wo ai ni."

ivan shivered and breathed in deeply as he emptied himself. Yao arched his back, feeling ivan's semen filling him.

"a-ah-hn.. ivann..~!"

the russian found his release and layed beside yao. Both panted uncontrollably, trying to catch their breath from their pleasure filled ride.  
One thing was filling up ivan's mind;

_Yao. Yao. Yao. _

Ivan hugged the smaller man and pulled him closer, curling their bodies together. Yao closed his eyes, he hoped that this day was forever. Nuzzling their cheeks together, ivan asked-

"yao..not to be rude..but- what did you say to me?"

yao smirked, "do your research aru." ivan laughed out of breath, "fine fine."

ivan felt sleepy, he tried keeping his eyes open but it wouldnt work.  
Yao layed his head under the bigger man's chin, cuddled a bit and slept.

It means i love you aru.

The end.


End file.
